


Her Chance

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Hairspray (2007)
Genre: Challenge Response, Dancing, Flash Fic, Gen, POV Minor Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lou Ann's thoughts during the fateful dance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Chance

**Author's Note:**

> For the Fan_Flashworks challenge, "Interruptions" and with the additional prompts of "Hairspray" and "Minor Character POV"

Lou Ann watched a bit sadly as Tracy and the others interrupted the dance. Her body kept moving as it was supposed to, but her heart was no long in it. It wasn't that she didn't think the kids from Negro Day could dance, or that they didn't belong there with the rest of them... it was just...

Tonight was supposed to be her big chance! In the song after the winner was announced she was supposed to open with Bix! It was only for about 30 seconds of filler before a newly crowned Amber and Link would have butted in, but it had been her chance to be seen!

And now she had been overshadowed again. It was a wonderful night, and of course a great turning point in history, but for just one moment, the small selfish part of Lou Ann wished they could have waited just two minutes later to change the world.


End file.
